My Pokemon Journey
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Join Blaine Redwood as he travels his way through the Kanto Region. Rated M for several lemons. Don't own Pokemon/Pocket Monsters. Only own my OCs and places of my creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Setting Out**

Hi there, folks! My name is Blaine Redwood and I'm a new trainer in the Johto region! I am 15 years old, mom made me wait, I'm about 5 ft, 9 inches tall, I have green, shoulder length hair, tan skin, and orange eyes. Currently, I'm on my way to Professor Elm's Pokemon Lab for my starter, Pokedex, and spare pokeballs.

Most new trainers have trouble picking their starter Pokemon, but I know who I'm going to choose, Cyndaquil, the fire type. I have just entered the lab and Professor Elm has noticed me and is calling me over to him. "Blaine, here are the three starter Pokemon available for first time trainers in the Johto region, Totodile, the water type, Chikorita, the grass type, and Cyndaquil, the fire type. Please, take as long as you need" It took me only about a second before I blurted out "Cyndaquil!" the professor smiled at my enthusiasm and said "O.k. give me a minute to go get your Pokedex and spare poke balls, she'll be happy to know." I stared at him dumbly and said "She?"

* * *

Me: I shall now introduce the main character.

Blaine: Hiya, hiya!

Me: ... Wow. +Face-Palm+

Blaine: What?

Me: Never mind, just say hi.

Blaine: Oh, okay. Hi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Leaving Town The Professor responded "Yea, why is that a problem Blaine?" "No, not at all, it just surprised me a little." "O.K. here's your Pokedex and pokeballs. By the way, would you like to give her a nickname?" I thought about it and said "I'll call her Pyrina." "Good luck, Blaine. Oh, could you do me a favor and let her walk with you outside of her pokeball?" "O.K. Professor!"

After I left town I thought about what had occurred –My Cyndaquil is a girl- I brushed the thought away and brought out Pyrina. "Come on out, Pyrina!" I shouted as I threw her ball up and a red flash appeared and disappeared, leaving the small fire mouse Pokemon behind. {Cyndaquil?} She said looking up at me questionably. "Hi there girl, you and I are going to be traveling the Johto region, you ready?" {Cynda!} she squealed, and crawled up onto my head. "Cyndaquil, what do say to being called Pyrina?" I asked. She squealed and smiled at me, obviously pleased.

* * *

Alright folks, because this chapter is so short, I will also post chapter three today as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cherrygrove City

As we entered the outskirts of the city, a Sentret jumped out of some bushes and tackled Pyrina. "Pyrina, use leer and then tackle!" I yelled. She nodded and turned her gaze to the Sentret who started to shake a little under her gaze, Pyrina then used the unmoving Sentret to her advantage and tackled it, knocking it out. "Alright! Now, go pokeball!" I said as I threw the red and white ball at the Sentret which was sucked up. The ball shook three times and made a noise, completing the capture. "Way to go! You did it Pyrina!" I shouted with glee. {Quil} she said, pleased with the victory and praise.

"Lets go, Sentret!" I said and threw the ball. A red beam released the scout Pokemon, who just stood there looking between me and Pyrina. {Tret?} it asked confused. "Hi there little one, how would you like to travel the Johto region with us?" I asked it. {Sent tret ret!} it responded and went to shake paws with Pyrina. I then scanned it with the Pokedex, which told me type, species, a brief description, and then said it was female. "Interesting" I muttered. "Alright, lets go to the Pokemon Center" I recalled Sentret, entered the Pokemon Center where nurse Joy took them and gave me a room key. When she came back I asked her if I could register for the Pokemon league here. She took my Pokedex and trainer card, scanned them, and gave them back along with a badge case.

* * *

Wow, I guess most of the chapters are gonna be short. Oh well, it just means you, my readers, will get two or three chapters a day, lucky you. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ruins of Alph**

On the way to Violet City, we stopped for lunch. I called out all my Pokemon. At this moment I had Pyrina, Sentret, a male Pidgey, and a female Nidoran. When we had cleaned up, I said to everyone "So how about a quick detour through the Ruins of Alph?" They all agreed and I returned all but Pyrina, who assumed her spot on top of my head.

When we entered the Ruins, I heard a strange sound and told my self it was nothing. I then noticed a puzzle-like part of the wall and said "I could probably solve that. After all I'm not called the puzzle master for nothing. At this, Pyrina rolled her eyes at her trainer, jumped down, and started to look around. About 20 minutes later I stood up brushed of my shorts and said "Done." Pyrina came over to me but as soon as she got close, the floor glowed blue and disappeared. "What The Fuck!?" I yelled when we hit the ground. As I stood up, I saw a single eye in the center of something that looked like "An A?" I said out loud.

The thing then turned, saw me and said its name {Unown} it then began charging up a move. "Nina, quick! Use Poison sting!" I yelled as she appeared and shot a barrage of purple needles at the Pokemon. It shouted its name and released its move, which Nidoran easily avoided. The poison sting hit the Pokemon and poisoned it. But it got back up, a bit shaky, "Nina! Use tackle!" She hurled herself at it, knocking it out. "Now, go pokeball!" I said and threw the ball at it, the ball shook three times, dinged. "That was random." I said to Nina and Pyrina who just nodded. "Nina, you can stay out until we reach the exit." We found it about 15 minutes later. I recalled Nina, went to the Pokemon center for the usual, went to my room, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Falkner**

I got up at about 9:00 a.m. to a very angry Pyrina, who was yelling at me in that incomprehensible Pokespeach {Cynda quil quil daquil!} While she was yelling at me my other Pokemon were laughing their asses off at the sight. "Gee, thanks guys" I mumbled as I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About 20 minutes later I came out wearing my black bandanna, Camo-cargo shorts, my red and black shoes, and my Led Zapdos shirt. "Alright, let's go" I said excitedly "We are so going to get the Zypher Badge from Falkner!" but as we exited the room something stopped us… my stomach. "On second thought, let's eat first" I said mareepishly while grinning, my pokemon just sweat-dropped.

After breakfast, we went to the gym, when we went inside I thought immediately –This is for birds- but what I said was in fact "Tweet tweet" all my Pokémon either sweat-dropped or face palmed. "Hello, welcome to the Violet City Gym, Home to the graceful flying types" A voice said, then out of nowhere, a guy about 20 or so years old stood in front of me and said "Welcome, I am Falkner, leader of the Violet Gym. Are you here for a battle or just visiting?" "Hi, I'm Blaine and I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!" "Well, lets get started, shall we?" He then led me to the battle field and the judge came out and said "This is a Gym battle between Falkner the gym leader, and Blaine the challenger. This will be a 2-on-2 battle; the battle is over when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Begin! Falkner went first "Go, Pidgy!" I responded with "Sentret!" "Pidgy, use quick attack!" "Sentret, defense curl!" Sentret curled up into a little ball and the pidgy's attack barely did any damage. "Sentret, use tackle!" I called. "Pidgy up in the air!" "Use your tail to get up there with Pidgy!" I yelled, and when Sentret did just that, Falkner just stood there, shocked. "Pidgy!" Pidgy screamed just before hitting the ground, knocked out cold. "Pidgy is unable to battle, Blaine wins."

"Well, you surprised me with the last move, Blaine." "Thanks! Your pretty good to!" I called back. "Go, Pidgyotto!" He yelled as his final Pokémon took to the field, "Otto!" it cried. "Go, Pyrina!" She jumped of my head and her back flames quadrupled in size. "Wow, I've never seen a Cyndaquil that fired up before!" Falkner exclaimed in surprise. "Pidgyotto, use quick attack!" "Pyrina, quick dodge!" Pyrina then jumped to left out off the way. "Charge Pidgyotto and use flame wheel!" The Pidgyotto turned to get a face full of fire. "Otto!" it cried while put out its face. "Pyrina, jump on Pidgyotto's back and use flame wheel!" "What!" Falkner yelled Pidgyotto then fell and landed, causing a big cloud of dust surrounding the battling Pokémon.

When the dust settled, it revealed a fainted Pidgyotto and a Cyndaquil with a big, goofy grin on her face. "Pidgyotto is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins, and victory goes to Blaine the challenger!" "Congratulations Blaine that was a good match. Here's the Zypher Badge. "Thanks, good battle too, Falkner." I then went to the Pokémon Center to do my regular night activities.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Union Cave

When we left Violet City, we headed towards the Union Cave to get to Azela Town. When we entered I thought it would be pitch black. But me and Pyrina were both surprised due to the brightness. "Wow, brighter than I thought." "Quil" she said, nodding her head.

While going through the cave, we fought a couple of hikers with Geodude and Onix. We were about to leave when someone shouted "I challenge you to a battle!" I sighed and turned around, almost doubling over with a nose bleed at her looks. She had a white hat on with a big red bow on it, she was wearing a pair of blue overalls over a red shirt. "Sure." I replied. "Go, Chikorita!" She said as a green plant-dinosaur looking thing. "Pyrina, go! "Use vine whip!" "Pyrina, dodge and use ember!" She squealed as she jumped to the side and spit a few fire balls that hit and burned the Chikorita. "Pyrina! Finish this with tackle!" The Chikorita just stood there, to weak to move as she was hit and knocked out.

The girl returned her Pokémon and smiled at me. I smiled back and then turned to look at Pyrina who was squealing with joy, Just as I was about to turn around she stopped and started to glow a bright white. "She's glowing with happi…" My words were effectively stop in my mouth as the light died down to reveal a "Quilava!?" I said in complete shock. She looked at me and gave me a big grin. "Way to go! You Evolved!"

The girl walked up to me and told her name was Lyra, I told her my name and she surprised my by asking "I'm honestly not very good at battling and I was wondering if I could travel with you for a bit?" I swear I felt blood leaking out of my nose at this request. In my mind I said –Sure!-, but in reality all I said was "Come, me, you, with, uhhhhhhhhhh." I would've probably continued like that had Pyrina not jumped up and hit me in the back of my head, letting me get my words right. "Sure, why not?" Afterwards, we eventually found the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Loves First Kiss

When we exited we argued over weather or not to go to Slopoke well or the Center first. "Come on, please Blaine?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. I said "No it's getting dark, and besides, I'm starving!" I retorted. "Oh, come on lets g…" Her plea was ended by her stomach that was loud enough to put a Snorlax to shame, had any been around. She blushed and finally that got me. I laughed my ass off. "A Snorlax would envy you if there was one around!" I was now rolling on the ground, but my victory was cut short as Pyrina set my shorts on fire. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" I ran around like an idiot for about 2 minutes until Attila, my Pidgy, put out the fire with gust. "Thanks Attila." I stood up, glared at them and said "We are soooo going to the center now after that incident"

When we got to the Center, we did the usual; I and Lyra got separate rooms. I was in mine and about to go to bed, but noticed Pyrina was acting a bit depressed. I was about to get up to talk to her but got a better idea. Since so many trainers usually had trouble understanding their partner's pokespeach, my dad, who I might've forgot to mention earlier, is the head Devon researcher in the Hoenn Region decided to solve that issue. After years of research, experimenting, and way too many damn explosions, invented the Translator Band, able to allow pokemon and trainers to speak to each other and understand every word. After getting it approved for mass production, my dad sent me the very first one for my birthday last year.

After putting on the band, I walked over to Pyrina and said "Pyrina, is something bothering you girl?" Instead of hearing her repeat her name several times I instead heard "I'm not sure Blaine, but every time we touch, I get this feeling" She finished with a sigh. "Could you describe this feeling for me?" I asked, I thought she was going to pass out but she said "How?" I pointed at the band and said "Gift from dad." She then said "I don't know how to tell you verbally, but I can show you." I nodded my head, and then she leaned forward and did something that shocked the shit out of me –She kissed me- But at that moment, everything in my world fell perfectly into place.

* * *

Yea, I know it's cheesy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: It was just a dream, right?

When I woke up the next morning, the full effects of last night hit me –She kissed me- I was about to get up when I looked to my side and saw her lying there, a big smile on her face, and decided this was to peaceful, and fell back asleep.

I then had a dream that me and Pyrina were alone in Ilex forest. I looked back at Pyrina and saw she was spreading her legs, revealing to me her tight, pink, dripping slit. I doubled over in a nose bleed at the sight, but recovered quickly when she said "Come on, you know you want to" with a devilish grin.

It seemed that time had sped up around me because before I knew it, my clothes were off and I was kissing and entering her slit. Here I felt a little resistance and pushed in harder, unknowingly take her virginity, she squealed in pleasure at the feel.

After seemingly hours had passed, I felt her tighten around as she screamed "I'm coming!" not two seconds later, I felt her juices dripping down my member, bringing me to my own orgasm. After we settled down she mumbled "That was great" and fell asleep on my chest with me still in her, I shortly followed her to sleep.

As I fell asleep in my dream, I woke up in reality, I sat bolt upright, covered in sweat. I had also accidentally woke up Pyrina and when she looked at she asked if I was alright "Yeah, I'm fine bad dream." She nodded sagely, got up, and stretched. I got in the shower to sort out my thoughts. "It was only a dream. Right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Slopoke Well

After getting out of the shower I tried to make sense of my dream but gave up on it. I instead got dressed, got my pokemon, ate, and told Lyra today's agenda. As soon as I said we're going to the well she kept thanking me nonstop until I told to stop or no well visit.

When we got there I pulled Lyra behind some bushes, told her to hush and watch. "Let us through, old man. No one defies Team Rocket and gets away with it." The leader of the group, obvious reasons why I figured he was the leader of a group of about 15 people. Two people stepped forward and tossed the man out of the way as they climbed into the well.

"Come on Lyra, we got to stop them." "Right, lets, go" We stood up and began our descent. I told Lyra to stop as I spotted the leader issuing orders to the others. "Pyrina, use ember on that one." "Right" was her response. She moved for a clear line of sight, and spit a few small fireballs at him, igniting his pants. "What the fuck?!" He yelled as his fire retardant pants dissipated the fire. "Alright, who's the wise trainer?" I stepped out from behind the rock and said "Me, idiot."

"GRRRRRRRRR! Go, Raticate!" Out from behind him, appeared a little yellow thing that looked like a "RAT!" Screamed Lyra who had some gotten to the top of the rock pile. Me, Pyrina, and the Rocket all sweat dropped, while her Chikorita was rolling around laughing her ass off, due to the band I understood everything.

"Pyrina, Flamethrower!" I yelled, quickly taking his attention away from Lyra, but to late as he saw what was coming his way. "Oh Shit!" He screamed as he ran away with his Raticate close on his heels. The grunts stayed behind and I brought out Nina, my Nidoran, "Nina, use poison sting!" She then spit a volley of needle like objects at them which made them run after their superior. "Way to girl you di…" My words were shoved back down my throat as a brilliant white light surrounded her for about ten seconds then vanishing, but leaving in their place a "Nidorina!" I screamed as she came barreling towards my to give my one of her famous tackling bear hugs. "Uh-Oh!" was all I said.

Lyra came down carrying apparently a new pokemon "Slopoke?" We then left and headed to the place I currently feared the most: Ilex Forest. -It was only a dream, right?-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Ilex Forest

After that fiasco with the Rockets, we decide to head into the forest in the morning. When we woke up I got everything, had food and headed into the forest. After a while we came to a fork in the road and Lyra suggested "You go right, I go left." I nodded and set off. After a few minutes of walking, we came to the area of my dream.

I started to get a bit dizzy, but snapped out of it as Pyrina walked over to tree, turned around; spread her legs to reveal her slit. I busted out in a nose bleed so big even I was amazed. She giggled and said "Come on Blaine, we both know you want it." A sly smile on her face, from then my dream became a reality, one I was all to glad to do. After about 30 minutes we had an incredibly large orgasm, which we fell asleep after the shakes stop.

We woke up about 10 minutes later, and after much searching, found the exit and Lyra "What's up with you Blaine?" "Trust me when I say 'You don't want to know'" She raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and we left the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Meeting Dad

When we arrived in Goldenrod City, it was darker outside than we thought. We did our usual Pokemon Center stuff. When me and Pyrina got to our rooms, I asked her a single question "What the fuck came over you?" I asked in a calm, soothing voice. She blushed a little, knowing what this was about.

I then heard her mumble something that sound like "I'm in heat" At this I smiled a bit and surprised her for once, kissing her on her lips causing her eyelids to close about half-way. When we released each other, I told her about the dream I'd had. She gasped in shock and said "How is that possible?"

After that we fell asleep in each others arms, only to wake up at about 7:30 A.M. "Ready for that badge, girl?" "Definitely" After getting breakfast, we left for the gym and I was shocked to see my dad talking to Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader. "DAD! What the hell are you doing in Johto?!" He turned saw me and smiled, apparently he ask Whitney to go back into the gym.

"Blaine, good to see you son! How've you been?" "Fine, I got the Zypher Badge from Falkner a few days ago." "Oh Blaine, can I see your pokemon real quick?" I nodded and introduced them to him one by one. When he saw how well Pyrina behaved and listened to me, he said he'd never seen a stronger bond between trainer and pokemon. We both chuckled nervously at this remark.

I introduced him to my other pokemon and finally Alpha, my Unown A, My dad doubled over with a nose bleed at the sight of Alpha. Lyra decided to introduce herself to my dad who looked at me, then her, and back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hello there Lyra, I'm Blaine's dad, Nathan." I then pulled him aside and asked if he had one of those bands on him, he smiled and pulled one out of his lab coat pocket. I knew when I gave it to her, Lyra would be ecstatic, I was dead wrong. Once I told her what it was, she passed out but I caught her. My dad walked over with a cocked eyebrow and a small grin. I looked up and said "Don't you dare" Pyrina simply face-palmed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Whitney

When we entered the gym, I almost threw up at all the pink, but Lyra beat me to it as she turned around and heaved her breakfast. "To. Much. Pink." She groaned as she put her head between her legs to get focused. Whitney then appeared and said "Welcome to the Goldenrod Gym. Who is the challenger?" I turned to Lyra who was muttering something about pink horrors.

"I am" I declared. "Alright, let's do this" The judge did the usual. "Go, Clefairy!" "Attila, let's go!" "Clefairy, body slam!" –To soon- I thought. "Attila, wing attack!" {Affirmative} he said as he took out the Clefairy, whose own momentum caused her to take more damage that regular.

"Go, Jigglypuff!" "Attila, you still want to stay in?" {Duh} he said while rolling his eyes. "Jigglypuff, use sing!" "Attila use quick attack to power up aerial ace!" When he hit her, she was flung back about 20 feet. "Jigglypuff, body slam!" "Use agility and quick attack to power up wing attack!" {Right!} as the pink ball grew twice her size, Attila cocked an eyebrow (well, tried to anyway) and moved so fast he was back to his original spot preening himself before Jigglypuff even hit the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Whitney yelled in shock. Me, Pyrina, Lyra, and Attila busted up laughing, but stopped when she came over to give me the Plains Badge. "Congratulations Blaine." Thanks Whitney, I don't know how this could…" I was cut short because Attila decided to evolve. After the light faded, in its place was a {Pidgyotto!} Attila screamed. "Hell yes!" Was my response.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Release

After my gym battle, we went back to the Pokémon Center for the night. Lyra immediately crashed, while I dropped of all of my Pokémon but Pyrina, we went to my room for something we both needed –Release-

Once we got into a comfortable position, me leaning against the wall and Pyrina in my lap, "Ready?" I asked. {Yes} she said as we leaned in for a kiss. She raised her hips and buried me to the hilt in slit {So good} she moaned as we parted lips.

She began to pick up speed while she moaned and squealed in pleasure overload. About an hour later she yelled {Blaine, I'm Cumming!} Not two seconds later, her walls tightened as she soaked my crotch, setting me off as well. "That was great" we both said, exhausted, then passed out with me still in her and her on my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Bug Catching Contest

When I woke up the next morning, I looked to my side and saw Pyrina lying there with a slight smile as last night replayed in my head. I went to the shower and came out about 20 minutes later. I had fully accepted that I was in a sexual relationship with my Pokémon.

I pushed it aside as I thought about the bug catching contest, something I've always wanted to do. As I started packing I woke up Pyrina who asked what was happening. "Bug Catching Contest" was my only reply. After we all had breakfast, I told Lyra today's plan, she nodded and said she wanted in to.

As we entered the gate we received 20 park balls, told we had 30 minutes to go out there and catch the strongest bug we could. We could only use one Pokémon, I chose Nina while Lyra chose Chikorita.

We decided to go different directions, about two minutes later I came across a Scyther, "Nina, body slam!" I yelled, surprising the bug, who stayed still while Nina rammed into it and knocked it out "Go pokeball" The ball hit it, sucked it inside, shook 3 times, and dinged. Seconds later, I had Scyther's ball on my waist when a voice came over the intercom, "Ding! Dong! Time is up, please come to the center fountain to announce the winner.

I shrugged and headed in that direction with Nina following closely behind me. "We have a winner! First place was captured by… Blaine!" I was shocked as I got my prize, a Moon Stone! I brought out Nina, who started to evolve into a "Nidoqueen!" She smiled at my. Then I realized "Her hugs are going to hurt like hell!" I said sweat-dropping


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Route 26 Capture

After the contest we decided to head straight to Ecruteak City. When we got to route 26, an oddly colored Vulpix jumped at me "Nina, Rock Smash!" I yelled as Nina's blue arm came out of nowhere and knocked out the Vulpix.

"I am soooo catching that now" I growled as I lobed a Primer ball at it, the Vulpix was sucked inside, and the ball shook 3 times and dinged. "Now, time to find out why our new friend is colored odd."

I scanned Vulpix's ball with the pokedex and got the regular Vulpix data until it told me it was an ultra rare shiny Pokémon and the odds of finding one were about 1 in 8192 in the wild, it also stated it was a female.

Me and Pyrina grinned, her because I don't hide my love of fire types. Me because of my love for fire types. Our night was planned. When I told Lyra, I swear she would've shit a golden brick if she could.

"Wha, how, huh?!" was about all she could get out. I sighed as I said "Come on out, Vixen" Pyrina got the hidden meaning and busted up laughing making me and Lyra sweat-drop.

Lyra passed out and I said "Might as well set up camp for here tonight"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Ecruteak City

We were on the outskirts of town when I heard people grunting. I crawled over behind a bush and saw a familiar group of about 15 people; I called Lyra over and asked "Tag team or just you?" "Tag team."

"Hey, use Vixen, O.K.?" "Right" I then stood up and yelled "Hey Rockets! Want that rematch yet?" instead of a verbal response; I was faced with their Pokémon, about 20 in all. "Sweet, battle Royale style!" Lyra nodded at my comment.

"Go Vixen!" I yelled and released my shiny Vulpix, making all the Rockets jump back, and even one fainted, making his Geodude Face-palm. "Chikorita, vine whip!" two of the Rocket's Pokémon were flung at their trainers, knocking out all four.

"Vixen, Will-o-Wisp and Flamethrower!" {Right!} She said while roasting all of the Rockets, leaving only two standing who ran away. {Chika…} Chikorita stopped as she started to evolve. When she stopped evolving, a Bayleaf stood in her place {Yay, I evolved!} she shouted while Lyra hugged her. We then went to the Center for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Vixen's Initiation

When we got to our rooms I asked Pyrina to explain things to Vixen while I was on the can. When I came back out, both Pyrina and Vixen had that devilish grin on their faces "I'll take that as a yes?" {Definitely!} They both said.

We were on my bed when Pyrina whispered {you've take on of my holes, how about the other?} which got me hard instantly. At this she laughed and rubbed her juices on my member, getting it ready, then out of nowhere we both screamed as she buried my up to the hilt in her ass.

Seeing this, Vixen came over and started making out with Pyrina as I stuck a finger in both of their slits, making them moan into each other's mouth. At this point Pyrina sped up to a very fast pace. "{Here it comes!} Both Pyrina and Vixen yelled.

About two seconds later I felt their walls constrict as they hit their climax's, I felt mine coming and was about to pull out when Pyrina said {In me!} I was all too happy to comply as I blew my load in her ass. {Incredible.} Vixen said, {Excellent.} Pyrina moaned, "Amazing." I finished as we all fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Morty As we entered the Gym, I felt an instant unease, as did my chosen team; Pyrina, Nina, and Vixen. "Morty, I challenge you to a battle!" I yelled savagely. "I accept" a voice said behind us, scaring the holy shit out of the four of us *Lyra was still asleep when we left*

The judge came out, did his thing, and left. "Go, Ghastly!" Morty shouted as a purple and black floating ball appeared on the field. "Go, Nina!" "Odd choice, Blaine!" "Nina, poison sting!" "Ghastly, mean look!" I growled because I could no longer switch pokemon.

"Nina, roll out!" "Ghastly, lick!" "Nina dodge and grab Ghastly!" "What the fuck!" Morty yelled as Ghastly was grabbed and thrown to the ground, fainting upon impact. "Go Haunter!" A creature appeared that looked much like Ghastly with hands.

"Haunter, use shadow claw!" "Nina, dodge and use your shadow claw!" She did just that and made the Haunter flinch. "Nina, return, go Vixen!" When Morty saw her, he slapped himself as if to make sure he was awake. "How the hell did you get that!?" "She tried to maul me on route 36. Vixen, use flamethrower!" {Gottcha'!}She said as she burnt the ghost to a crisp.

"Go, Gengar!" a small, purple and slightly humanoid shaped ghost appeared with a big grin. "Fox, return, go Pyrina!" {Alright Blaine.} Pyrina said. "Gengar, faint attack!" "Pyrina dodge and use flame wheel!" When Pyrina's attack hit, it knocked the Gengar out.

"Congratulations Blaine, here's the…" He was cut short because Pyrina started to evolve at that moment, leaving behind a Typhlosian. {Oh my Arceus! I evolved Blaine!} She then started towards me "Oh shit!" was all I could say before she gave my one of Nina's famous tackling bear hugs. But she also buried my face in her boobs which made me drool.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Lyra's Gift

After my win, I decided to tell Lyra about it. When we got to the upstairs of the center, I heard moans coming from her room. I was about to walk away when she said "Blaine" shocking the shit out of me.

Pyrina heard this and grinned at me "Good luck" she laughed as she went into our room "That's not fair!" I shouted at her. Going against my common sense, I knocked on her door, I heard a quick "Wait please!"

A few minutes later the door opened and she invited me in. I told her about my win and Pyrina evolving, she congratulated me and then I dropped the bomb "I was outside your door about 10 minutes ago and heard quiet a bit"

She started tripping over her words until I told her "Relax, I'm actually flattered you think of me that way." That shut her up as we leaned into a kiss. About 15 minutes later I was inside her.

She was moaning and telling me not to stop. About 50 minutes later "Oh Arceus, its going to be big!" she yelled, clamping her walls on my member, soaking it and causing my own climax to fill her up. "Incredible" she said "Amazing" I commented. We then both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Back in Ilex Forest

Thanks to the confusion caused by the Rockets, we had completely forgotten about the Azela Gym. As we entered Ilex Forest me and Pyrina shared a quick grin. "Hey Lyra, same as last time?" "Sure"

Me and Pyrina went to our spot, and she bent over to show me her ass. My pants were off in the blink of an eye "So good: she moaned as I entered her as. "Wait for it" I told her as I pulled out and slammed back into her ass "YES!" she screamed with half-lidded eyes and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

About 20 minutes later, I was holding her against the tree as I pounded into her ass without remorse, causing her to moan into our kiss. "I'm about to blow!" I yelled as I filled her ass making her scream in pleasure. When we finished, we were surprised to see we got there first.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Living In Fast-Forward

The next three gyms were a breeze as I stormed through them with my team; Pyrina, Nina, Vixen (now a stunningly beautiful midnight blue and cream colored Ninetails), Attila (now a Pidgeot), Silver-stream (a female Dratini), and Zag (A female Zangoose)

I broke in Silver-stream and Zag on a one-on-one basis. Me and Zag discovered that the fur on her legs drives me crazy during sex. And I found out that Silver-stream's ears are extremely sensitive and would often rub them during sex.

I had my first Foursome when Pyrina, Vixen, and Zag jumped me in Ice tunnel *Lyra decided to stay in Azela town to train for a bit*

Zag was riding me while rubbing me with her furry legs as she mad out with Vixen who was currently scissoring Pyrina, making her moan into my mouth. When we hit our orgasms, they were Enormous!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Claire

As we entered the Blackthorn Gym, the first thing I noticed was the huge ass pool with the battle-field design on the bottom. "Shit!" I yelled at the sight. {Blaine use Zag first then me, I'll use sunny day and overheat to evaporate the pool.} Pyrina instructed me. "Welcome Challenger! I am Claire, the dragon tamer!"

"Thanks, are ready for a battle?" I asked "Go, Kingdra!" she called as a very draconian-looking seahorse appeared. "Go, Zag!" {I'm ready anytime, anywhere, Blaine} she told me.

"Kingdra, use dragon breath!" "Zag, dodge and use faint attack!" The Kingdra's attack missed as Zag jumped into the pool and then reappeared behind the Kingdra, hitting and knocking it out in one hit.

"Go, Dragonair!" I almost doubled with a nose bleed at it's beauty. "Pyrina, Go!" {Finally, my turn} she said as she stretched. "Your at a disadvantage here, Blaine!" "You wish! Pyrina, Sunny day and Overheat! Dry up that pool!" She did just that, pissing off Claire and making me laugh at the sight.

"Pyrina, end this with blast burn!" I yelled as she spit a star-shaped fire ball and knocking out the Dragonair. "Go, Dragonite!" "Pyrina return, go Vixen!"

Claire fainted when she saw her. I turned to the judge who said "If she isn't up In five minutes, you win by default." The five minutes went by quickly and I received my badge and flew back to New Bark Town.

When I got there, I was practically yelled at by Elm to go to the Whirl Islands.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Whirl Islands and Lugia Capture

When we got to the Whirl Islands we meet world famous Pokémon poet, Professor Oak, who gave me two of the rarest pokeballs in the world: Master Balls. I nearly shit a brick "Holy Sh.." I didn't get any farther than that because the top of one of the islands exploded revealing a black and purple Lugia roaring its head off!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled as the professor told me to capture it and then he passed out in shock. "You ready Pyrina?" {That thing could destroy the world!} she yelled in fear. "Well its about to be part of the team!" I yelled as she looked at me like I was insane. "Go Master Ball!" I yelled as I threw the ball at the Pokémon. The ball didn't even shake, it just dinged. "Holy Shit, I just caught a Shadow Lugia!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Getting Along

After capturing the Shadow Lugia, I flew back home to show Elm "Elm, get your ass out here! I got something to show you!" I yelled at the lab. "Damnit Blaine, this had better…" he was interrupted as Dreamer (Lugia) gave him one of Nina's famous tackling bear hugs.

"Holy Shit, how the Hell did you find, let alone capture a Shadow Lugia?!" "She was the disturbance at the Whirl Islands you sent me to find out about." I said nonchalantly. He started to stutter and I mentally asked Dreamer if I could give him one of her feathers. {Yes, especially if it will shut him up} As I gave Elm the feather, he mumbled something about the Pokémon League being my next challenge and he passed out.

As we entered Victory Road, Dreamer scared the Holy hell out of me as she started telekinetically pulling my pants down as she seductively whispered in my ear {You saved my sanity, this is my thanks} getting me hard instantly.

She laughed at this as she laid me on the ground and sank my member to the hilt in her slit. {Oh my Arceus! It feels so good!} she moaned as we leaned in for a kiss. I started to thrust as we moaned into our kiss. About two hours later she screamed as her orgasm hit her, making her walls clamp hard on my and emptied my load in her slit. {We definitely need to do that more often!} she panted. "Agreed" we then fell asleep.

We woke up about an hour later "Dreamer, can you use hydro pump to blast a hole to the other side?" {Give me about 10 minutes, and yes I can} True to her word, 10 minutes later we were at the League main building. {I'm to big to fit through the door, Blaine} I returned her and decided to wait until tomorrow to start the League Challenge.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Will the Psychic Master

When we entered the room of the first member, Will I was hit in the head with a floating block. "Alright Will, lets get this battle started!" I yelled as a man wearing purple, red, and black took the other side "Welcome Blaine! Are you ready to face the power of my Psychic Pokémon?" "Go Attila!" I called and released my Pidgeot." "Let's go, Xatu!" "Ready Attila?" {Duh!} "Use Agility and quick attack to power up Brave Bird!" As Attila began moving at blinding speeds toward the Xatu, Will said "Confusion!" "Too late, Will!" "What!" he yelled as Attila came out of the blue, completely K. the Xatu.

"Good one Blaine!" "Thanks, Attila return! Go Pyrina!" {Lets get this done and over with quickly Blaine} "Go Jynx!" {JYNX!} Pyrina screamed, showing the fear all Pokémon posses for Jynx "Pyrina, Sunny Day!" "Jynx, Ice beam!" "Dodge and use Overheat!" the ice beam hit Pyrina, but the contact melted the ice. The Overheat hit and burnt the Jynx! "Ice Punch!" "Grab it and use Flame Wheel!" "What!" Will exclaimed as Pyrina grabbed the ice punch and hit the Jynx with a super-effective, point-blank range move.

"Pyrina return, go Zag!" {Let's do this thing!} "Go Slowbro! Use Water Pulse!" "Zag, use Night slash do dodge and attack!" {Right, Hey Slowbro! Peek-a-Boo!} As the Water pPulse came close to Zag, she vanished and repapered behind the Slowbro and knocking it out with the Super effective dark-type attack.

Will's next two Pokémon; an Exeggutor and another Xatu went down with incredible ease. When then went back to our room at the Pokémon Center for tomorrows battle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Koga the Poison Master

As we entered the room of number two Koga, the master of Poison. "Alright Koga, Get out here and face me!" "Of course, Blaine, Go Forretress!" "Lets go Vixen!" I yelled as I revealed my Shiny Ninetails, making Koga do a double take. "Impressive Blaine! Forretress use poison spikes!" "Fox use Will-o-Wisp and Overheat!" "Forretress dodge!" The Forretress's size gave me the advantage as both super effective attacks hit the steel-bug type making it faint instantly.

"Very good Blaine, go Muk!" "Fox return, go Pyrina!" {Gross, really Blaine, you want me to fight that?!} "Sunny day and Flamethrower, followed up with a wide spread overheat!" "What, Muk use gunk shot!" Pyrina dodged the ball of toxic sludge as her attacks hit the Muk, severely burning it. "Muk, use minimize!" "Pyrina use Earthquake! Let's shake it up a bit!" {You had to use that line, didn't you?} The Muk, being ground based, fainted as a huge crack appeared in the middle of the field. "Incredible Blaine, truly impressive! I can tell you'll give Lance a good run for his title!" Koga called while laughing. Koga's other Pokémon; An Ariados, Venomoth, and a Crobat, went down with Nina on her own.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Bruno the Fighting Master

When we entered Bruno's room, it looked like every bodybuilders dream. "Welcome Blaine" "Hello Bruno, you ready?" "Always! Go Machamp!" "Attila lets go!" "Machamp, use Body slam!" "Attila dodge and use Arial ace!" the attack hit and knocked out the Machamp. "Go Hitmontop!" "You want to keep going?" {Bring it on!} Hitmontop, use rapid spin!" "Dodge and use Brave Bird!" The Hitmontop passed harmlessly underneath as Attila glowed blue and struck the Hitmontop, knocking it out upon instantly.

"Go Onix!" He yelled as the rock-snake Pokémon appeared on the field. "Onix use Stone edge!" Attila use.." I was stopped when the attack hit, knocking out the already weakened Pokémon. "Go Pyrina! Overheat!" The attack struck the Onix, giving it a nasty burn. "Onix, dig!" the Onix jumped up and burrowed its way underground. "Feel the grounds movements!" {Right!} Pyrina responded and closed her eyes. "Up, Onix!" "Jump left and use earthquake!" When the Onix appeared, it had missed Pyrina, went back into the hole, and was knocked out.

Koga's other Pokémon: A Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan were taken out by Fox with in a breeze.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Karen the Dark Princess

When we entered Karen's room, I felt a heavy feeling cover my heart. "Welcome Blaine, I am Karen, the last member of the Elite Four and the only thing left standing between you and the Champion!" "Ready when you are Karen!" "Go Umbreon!" "Vixen come on out!" When Karen saw her, she ran over and started hugging Vixen while me, her Umbreon, Vixen, and Pyrina all sweat-dropped. "Sorry about that Blaine" "Vixen, Will-o-Wisp and Flamethrower!" "Umbreon dodge and use faint attack!" The Umbreon did this and did some major damage. "Vixen return, go Pyrina!" {Lets take her ass down!} "Use earthquake and follow up with an overheat/flamethrower combo!" When the attacks hit the Umbreon it fainted, and the earthquake left a large fissure through the middle of the field.

"Incredible strength!" Karen commented. "Go Vileplume!" "Pyrina use flamethrower, overheat, and flame wheel combo!" "Uh-Oh! Was all Karen could say before her plant was burnt to a crisp. "Go Gengar!" "Pyrina return, go Attila!" "Gengar use shadow punch!" "Attila use quick attack to dodge!" The Gengar's attack completely missed "Attila use agility and quick attack to power up steel wing!" Karen and Gengar looked around for the practically invisible Pidgeot until it appeared behind Gengar and hit it so hard, the Gengar was flung and hit my face. "Ow" I grumbled.

Karen's next pokemon were pitifully easy as I took them both down with Nina. We then went back to our room to prepare to face the champion: Lance the Dragon Master


	29. Chapter 29

FILLER CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Confidence Booster

When we woke up the next morning, Dreamer was wide awake looking at the sunrise {Ho-Oh is coming to challenge me Blaine. Do you wish to capture him?} "With every bone in my body" I replied confidently. {Good because he's here} At that moment the wall to my room was burnt open and a giant rainbow colored bird was waiting on the other side. {Catch me if you wish to use me to defeat Lance} "Go Master Ball" The ball flew out of my hand, hit Ho-Oh, and dinged, giving me my new pokemon. "Hot Damn, I got you and a Ho-Oh! Lance had better watch his ass because I'm going to be kicking it soon!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Nine: Beating the Champion

When we entered Lance's room, I saw a large amount of Dragon statues lining the hall to the battle field. "WELCOME BLAINE!" A voice boomed and I turned to see the champion. He was wearing a red and black cape that clasped around his neck, a uniform that looked like a generals casual wear, and had fiery red hair.

"Go, Ho-Oh!" I shouted as the legendary Fire/Flying pokemon appeared on the battle field. "Impressive Blaine, Go Dragonite!" "Ho-Oh use agility followed by steel wing!" "Dragonite dod…" Ho-Oh hit the Dragonite head-on dead center in the chest, making it faint. "That's a very fast Ho-Oh Blaine!" "Thanks I caught it because it burned down the wall in my room this morning and I wasn't going to let it get away after that!" Lance face-palmed at this bit of information. "Go Charizard!" "Ho-Oh return, Go Pyrina!" {Lets take this clown down!} "Charizard Overheat!" "Pyrina dodge and use Eruption!" Pyrina dodged and hit the oncoming Charizard in the wing, making a resounding CRACK as it broke the Charizard's wing. {CHAAAAAAAAAAR!} It screamed in pain. "Pyrina finish this with earthquake!" The Charizard tried to stand up but fell back down and accepted the inevitable. ""Damn, that'll take a few months to heal!" "Sorry about that, I just told her to attack, not where to hit!" "Its alright, in this position, stuff like that happens a lot, it just doesn't mean I have to like it" "Dragonite go!" "Pyrina second verse same as the first!" Lance, Dragonite, and Pyrina all face-palmed at that. "Pyrina Sunny Day, followed by overheat, and Eruption!" Dragonite dod…" The Dragonite was hit in the wings and the head, knocking it out. "Wow, that was…" "Fast?" I finished for him. "Dragonite number three lets go!" "Seriously!? I know you're the dragon master and all but seriously?" "Pyrina return, go Vixen!" {Lets toast his ass!} "I couldn't have said it any better girl!" "Dragonite use wing attack!" "Vixen dodge under…" The Dragonite hit Vixen and knocked her out. "Nice, that's what, one of my Pokemon you've beat?" I said while laughing. "Shut up" Lance retorted with. "Lance get ready because here comes my trump card!" "Oh and what would that be?" He asked with real interest. "Heh Heh Heh! Go Dreamer!" I said as I released my Shadow Lugia. "HOLYSHITHOWTHEHELLDIDYOUGETT HATBEAST!?" I simply laughed and said "Dreamer Aero Blast!" {Bye Bye Dragonite.}she smirked as she released a blast of incalculable pressurized air at the yellow dragon, taking it out in one hit.. "*Gulp*" was Lance's only response as he released his finale pokemon, an Aerodactyl. "Dude you are so screwed you know that?" I asked him. "Oh yeah I know" "Dreamer use hydro pump!" The attack hit the Aerodactyl, knocking it out. "I believe that makes me the new Champion, right Lance?" "Damnit!" he yelled "Eight years as champion ended in the blink of an eye! *Sigh* Well congratulations, Blaine are you ready to be entered in the Hall of Fame?" "Always ready, Lance" "Lets go then"

As I entered put my pokemon, pokedex, and trainer card in the machine it registered me and said "Congratulations, Blaine Redwood of New Bark Town! You are the new Johto League Champion!"


End file.
